Blood vessels are the body's equivalents of pipes for circulating blood to where it is needed. These vessels can become damaged or compromised, for example, due to injury-related trauma or during surgical procedures. Vascular clamps are devices that surround damaged vascular tissue to provide structural support while minimizing blood loss while repair surgery is performed.